pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Lime
'Personality' {+} Confident {+} Resourceful {+} Optimistic {+} Loyal {o} Childish {o} Energetic {o} Impulsive {o} Persistent {-} Unaware {-} Jumps to conclusions {-} Destructive {-} Gullible Vicky tries to see the bright side of life. Through lots of praise she has gained relative confidence in the work that she does and takes what she does to heart, even if she has to improvise to get the desired result. Extroverted and loves meeting new people; she forms very tight bonds to who she’s working with and wouldn’t DARE let them down. She can be called very much like a dog and will come to you in very much the manner of an excitable dog. She, however, didn’t mature very well and is very jumpy and has bounds of energy and very little control over it. She will act depending on the first idea that pops into her head, regardless of whether it happens to be brilliant or indiscriminately stupid. She WILL make the idea work. Somehow. She’d just be happy if she was able to put out a small fire caused by one of her own dumb ideas. However, she is rather oblivious to her surroundings and very commonly needs to be pointed out that she made a mistake. She believes what people say very easily and is easy to dupe, but she believes firmly in the idea of “innocent until proven guilty.” She tries to assume the best in things the first time it’s presented to her. She also has a tendency to break things with how little control she has with her energy. But hey, she likes it. And she’s just happy to be here today. So it’s all good! 'History' Victoria was an only child, mothered by a Scolipede in the police force and a Galvantula father who ran a little automobile repair shop on his lonesome. Her mother worried for her child as her father was so busy all the time, and took up her free time caring for and homeschooling Vicky. Mrs. Lime also took the time to personally train her daughter to become strong so she can protect herself. The training sessions went quite well, with her being able to pick up new techniques very quickly and growing at an alarming rate, being able to evolve all the way up to Scolipede at age 13. By then she had become picky with what moves she liked to use due to the aggressive nature of a Scolipede, and had a tendency to use the moves that felt the most destructive and wild to her. At one point, however, her mother tried to train her against actual opponents. During the battle, Poison Point triggered, and the way Vicky’s opponent struggled to stand as the poison coursed its way through their body frightened her, and from that point on decided that Poison just wasn't her thing. Her mother, respecting this, gave her TMs for Earthquake and X-Scissor in place of the two Poison moves she had at the time (Poison Tail and Venoshock). At that point in time, "little" Vicky took a break from battling and training, scared to hurt anyone and watch them writhe in agony as venom took over... She decided to stick around her father's garage and watch him work, trying to be useful in whatever way she could. Her father figured that at her age she would be thrilled to simply carry his tools and carry him on her back (which she was), which was her assigned job for many weeks. That is, until Mr. Lime got stuck under a particular car that stayed very low to the ground, and Vicky had to help get him out. And her first idea was lifting one end, which took all her strength, it but surprisingly worked and he was able to wriggle out. So impressed was he that he fully took her under his wing and allowed her to get her hands a little dirtier. As time went by, he taught her everything he knew, knowledge with which she would try to experiment with and apply to other circumstances with little gain. But hey, you don’t learn anything if you don’t fail every once in a while. And better yet, if she didn’t succeed in fixing something, they could always order a new part and let her trample the old one so the company could start to double as a scrap shop. Vicky's little "experiments" branched off into an interest in general science, and then into chemistry. And by "chemistry" she means "mixing two weird thingeymabobs together and seeing what she gets." Whenever a little spillover or corrosive accident happened she wouldn't think much of it, being a Poison-type already and resisting the effects of most acids, bases, and harmful gases. Her parents have had enough of it and decided it was finally time to send her to actual school. After all, you can only buy your daughter so many "do-it-yourself" science and chemistry sets before she sets something in the kitchen sink on fire. Her mother still worried for her well-being, however, and wanted to send her to the safest alternative she could find. Her answer? A private all-girls' school. A great many things can happen to Vicky at a private all-girls' school. One of which could be excelling in her science and battle classes and struggling in literature, history, and "mandatory" household maintenance classes. Another could be finding out that Ability Capsules exist and making it a mission to try to create one herself using her “knowledge in chemistry” to change her frightening Ability to the safer alternative in her eyes - Swarm. She would fail, despite all her efforts to understand what was inside the little pill. And another thing could be finding out that the LGBT community is a thing, that she is super gay, and that gay pride festivals make her feel like she’s part of something much bigger than just a little garage. And all of those happened. In the time that Vicky was away at school, Mr. Lime found that he was lonely working without his daughter and decided it was time to turn his company into something a little bigger. He started hiring employees and accepting apprentices and finding acceptable Pokemon who could efficiently run the company as his "heir." While he loved his daughter very much, he knew her too well to not trust her with running a company such as this. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lime had become bitter with what her daughter had become. Her daughter, who was seen with girls and not maturing into a responsible young lady. Seeing this, Mr. Lime feared his wife would become toxic towards Vicky and needed to find a solution before that happened, fast. And he found it. An unorthodox solution, but a solution notheless. An advertisement to start a new life on a distant planet called Vyse. Perhaps there her skills would be useful somehow, since distant planets have that 'sci-fi' thing going on, right...? And who knows, perhaps someday she could find someone who could help her learn to control herself. He certainly couldn't do it, and Arceus forbid he let his wife do it, and he didn't know who else could... Tickets were pricey, but with how his business had begun to really boom, he could probably scrape something by. And maybe something more. During the sendoff, which was kept completely secret from Mrs. Lime, Vicky had absolutely no idea what was going on. She just assumed that her parents found her a nice college to attend. At the station, her father gave her a smile and a box. The box contained a letter, stating that this was for her own good, and to promise that the two of them, father and daughter, would contribute to something great. And the other thing inside the box was.... an Ability Capsule. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Due to her father being a rather small Pokemon, she's somewhat small in comparison to other Scolipedes. * Also due to her father being an arachnid rather than a proper "bug," she has three segments taking up her "neck" rather than four like other Scolipedes. * Please ride on her back she loves having people ride on her back. * She runs differently depending on her mood - she can prance, gallop, hop, canter, etc. * Sometimes Earthquake activates when she's overjoyed and makes the ground shake when she runs or hops around. * Does know a bit about the law thanks to her mother's influence, but assumes the laws back on her home planet apply on Vyse as well. * She’s open about her sexuality, but generally won’t say anything about it until someone asks or assumes that she’s straight. * The idea of poisoning her opponents still scares her. In fact, if an experiment goes very wrong with visitors in the same room, her first thought would be to evacuate everyone in the premises and to deal with the rest of the situation herself. * Yes, those are freckles. You’re welcome. * She has a limit to how long she can carry it, but she can lift one end of a car. * She needs a roommate she’s completely incompetent in her own sweet arceus mew and keldeo literally what are bills and taxes Category:Palatians